


Quarantine and Chill

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [5]
Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte GP, Charlotte/Sasha, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, GP, Idiots in Love, No Smut, Quarantine and Chill, Sasha Being Sasha, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Take a shot, tell the truth or do a dare.More Charlotte/Sasha that no one asked for...but I don't care, I wrote it anyway.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711417
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Charlotte was downstairs in the living room playing around on her phone when Sasha came down stairs wearing another bikini, though it wasn't flossy like the one she wore the day before, and she had on a see through wrap around her waist with her blue hair pinned up. It was a cute look—a look Charlotte had to look at once or twice. Three times if she were being completely honest with herself. They were planning on having another day out by the pool again, hopefully Charlotte would be better prepared if something happened again—she didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

Sasha came over and plopped down next to Charlotte on the sofa, “Hey, babe, you ready?”

Charlotte looked up from her phone briefly and turned it towards Sasha so that she could see what she was looking at, “Wait, look at this.”

“Uh...truth or dare?” Sasha took Charlotte's phone gingerly as she took a closer look at the app—it seemed as if Charlotte already put in their names in the appropriate slots and the game was ready to play, “Oh wow...but what? Why?”

Charlotte rubbed the back of her neck, blushing slightly, “Well, we're stuck in quarantine in a big house full of food, movies with a pool...but there's only so much we can do, right? Why not make it a little fun?”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, “And your bright idea was to play truth or dare?”

Charlotte shrugged, “This app has like four different levels of truth or dare, some...kinkier than others, and we don't—listen we don't have to play right now, or like...what if we just played it when the mood strikes us?”

“How does this app work?”

“Well, you press the button in the middle and it shuffles our names. Whoever has a turn will pop up in the middle.”

Sasha pressed the button a few times, “My name came up three times. Will I have to go each time my name pops up?”

“Yep, if my name got shuffled four times, I'd have to go four times. Rules of the game, and I have it set to start from soft truths and dares to extreme ones so hopefully it'll always be something new.”

Sasha looked away from her girlfriend and back down at the phone in her hand, more specifically at the app that Charlotte managed to find somehow, and Sasha couldn't deny that the game didn't appeal to her. They  _ were  _ going to be stuck inside the house for an unforeseen amount of time and they weren't low on groceries at all...it could be fun, right?

“What if neither of us likes the truth or the dare? Do we  _ have  _ to answer it?”

Charlotte bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, she hadn't thought about that yet, “Okay, so you can skip two for free...one truth, one dare then afterwards we have to take shots. That rule resets everyday.”

“Shots of what?”

“Whatever you got around here, boss. And I know for a fact that you cleaned out Spec's, so what do you say? You in or what?”

Sasha smirked and shared the app to her phone so she could download it later as well, “I say...” Sasha pressed the button on the screen and watched as the app spun both of their names around until it landed on Charlotte, “Truth or dare, babe.”

Charlotte blinked, surprised that they were starting already—she thought it would've taken a little more persuasion to convince Sasha to play this game with her, “Uh, truth.”

“Charlotte, would you have sex with someone for money? If so, how much would you charge?” Sasha made a face, “These are soft?”

“I guess so.”

“Well? Answer the question, ma'am.”

“I...” Charlotte cleared her throat and shrugged, “Sure, I would, probably for more than a million.” Charlotte reached over and took her phone from Sasha and pressed the button, “Your turn. Pick one.

“Uh...truth.”

“Alright, if you could change one of your body parts, which one would it be?”

“I...” Sasha paused, truly having to think about that, “If I could change one body part, it would probably be my...shit, I don't know. I worked pretty hard for this body, I like all of it?”

Charlotte snorted, “I like all of it too—so does this mean you're gonna skip this one?”

Sasha glared at Charlotte, “Fine, my ears.”

“Your ears?”

“My ears.”

“Wha...why your ears?”

“Because they're mine but I don't want them to be. C'mon, let's go outside.”

Charlotte blinked, shaking her head before she got off of the sofa and followed her girlfriend outside to the pool. The two spent a majority of their morning lounging by the pool with music playing in the background, a mix of their preferred genres. They played a few games, lounged and talked about everything and nothing at all—it was the most relaxed that either of them have felt in a very long time. Charlotte was out of the pool first and she went to grab her towel before spotting her phone sitting on the lounge chair next to her shorts and got an idea.

Charlotte walked around the pool to where Sasha was lounging near the waterfall, letting the sun dry her off while keeping her feet in the cool water. “Truth or dare?”

Sasha pushed her designer glasses to the top of her head as she looked up at the blonde standing ten feet away, nearly glaring at her. “Truth.”

Charlotte nearly laughed at what she got, “Okay...have you ever faked having your period to avoid sleeping with someone?”

Sasha's jaw clenched so she could keep the smile from her face as she turned her head away, but Charlotte knew Sasha all too well and caught the look.

“Sasha, you totally have! Spill, you have to, it's the rule of the game! Unless you...it wasn't...wait, it wasn't with me, was it?!”

This time Sasha couldn't fight back her smile and turned back to her girlfriend who looked torn between feeling betrayed and hurt or just broody, “Yes, I've done it and no it wasn't with you, put your bottom lip back in.”

Charlotte ignored that last quip, “So, who was it with then?”

“I've already answered the question, spin the game again,” Sasha put her sunglasses back in place and Charlotte quickly realized that she was going to have to play this game a little wiser or she'd end up getting the short end of the stick, “It landed on you again; truth or dare?”

“Hmm...dare.”

“Getting brave, hmm? Alright, ha! Okay, you have one minute to find something that represents your love story with me.”

“What?”

“Timer starts now!”

“What?!” Sasha startled, sitting up straight and nearly drowned herself in the waterfall, “Wait, are you serious?”

“Forty-five seconds...”

“Asshole!” Sasha swore under her breath but it was still loud enough for Charlotte to hear over her laughter as she watched Sasha scramble out of the pool and ran into her house frantically which Charlotte followed closely behind but Charlotte didn't have to move as fast. She just followed the wet footprints on the wood floors through the house until she found herself standing outside of the most sacred room in Sasha's house—it was her room full of vintage WWE gear and memories and she could hear Sasha moving things around in that room but she was hesitant to go in.

When Charlotte was given her first tour of Sasha's home, she was instructed that she could never  _ ever  _ enter this room, and Charlotte respected Sasha's wishes—and she wasn't so keen on breaking that promise now, so Charlotte waited in the hallway patiently. Though a few seconds later she nearly jumped out of her skin when the alarm went off and she heard Sasha curse again.

Charlotte took another step back when the door swung open, revealing a half naked semi wet Sasha—and despite herself, Charlotte was too curious to  _ not  _ look at the room displayed behind Sasha. The walls were painted a soft purple color, almost lavender like but the fact that Charlotte could even see the paint was a miracle because the walls were practically littered with signed photographs and posters along with shelves housing action figures and Funko's that haven't been taken out of their boxes. There was a wall near the window dedicated to title belts cycled through the WWE years...and Charlotte was fucking amazed at what she saw.

Her dad had his own little room, but it wasn't like  _ this. _

Charlotte looked back at Sasha who was watching her closely, and Charlotte was positive that Sasha was blushing.  _ Aww, my little nerd.  _ Charlotte chuckled and leaned down to kiss Sasha softly on the lips, though before she could go for another one Sasha was holding something up causing Charlotte to frown and take the thing out of Sasha's hand. It was...it was a shoelace. More like a  _ boot  _ lace, a lime green one. It was vaguely familiar to the one Charlotte had tied on her suitcase that was somewhere in Sasha's closet, completely empty and forgotten about.

Sasha cleared her throat, almost as if she were nervous, “You gave me that when first met at the performance center...I was a nervous wreck—”

“We both were,” Charlotte chuckled, still observing the bootlace curiously.

“And...well, you remember those stupid boots I had? The cheap black ones that didn't last a month?”

“Oh right! Yeah, those were horrible girl. I remember you were tying them and the string broke.”

“Right,” Sasha snorted, rolling her eyes at herself halfheartedly, “I almost cried that day because I was so embarrassed and I for sure thought I was about to get sent back and...here you come with this...hot green ass shoelace.”

Charlotte closed her eyes slightly, finally recalling why the fabric seemed so familiar besides having its twin on her suitcase. Granted it was a little faded and had some dark spots on it now, but it was still just the same, and very much worn. “Yeah, and I ended up wrestling with one laced boot and caught so much shit for it. Especially when I was suplexed and the damn thing flew off.”

“Yeah, I...you know that was the best thing that anyone has ever done for me? And looking back on it now...and where you and I are now,” Sasha gently took the lace from Charlotte's hands, “I thought it was right for the dare...from my perspective. It's kind of lame, I know but—”

Charlotte moved in and stole another kiss from Sasha, taking a little more than she did the first time, “I love you.”

Sasha smiled, “I love me too.”

Charlotte wrapped a strong arm around Sasha and pulled her closer, “You love me?”

“Do I?” Sasha placed her hands on Charlotte's sides.

“I think you do.”

“I think you're right.” Sasha pulled away and held up Charlotte's phone that she managed to swipe from the older woman without her noticing, Sasha pressed the button and pouted when it landed on her again. “Damn it, okay...truth.”

Charlotte moved so she could see the truth the game gave Sasha, “Sasha, have you ever masturbated alone and when was the last time?”

“Yep and this morning when I showered and you were asleep.”

Charlotte nearly dropped her phone when Sasha handed it back to her along with the bootlace, “Wait, wait, what?”

“You looked tired so I let you sleep!”

“Not that damn tired!”

* * *

“Truth or dare?”

Charlotte looked up from the sandwich she was eating in the kitchen at the counter, Sasha walked in freshly showered dry and dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt that Charlotte was pretty sure was hers. Sasha had her phone and Charlotte was wondering where the hell she left it earlier.

“Truth.”

“Do you prefer sex with the lights on, or off?”

“Easy, off.” Sasha raised an eyebrow at that, and Charlotte just shrugged going back to her food, “What? I don't need the lights when we have sex outside in broad daylight, I know exactly what you look like naked, where to touch you and how...I don't need lights to make you come, Sasha.”

Sasha didn't have anything to say to that, instead she just slid Charlotte's phone across the counter towards her before going to the refrigerator to pull out a bowl of fruit she made earlier.

“Damn, my turn again. Okay, I'll pick dare. Ha, another easy one. I gotta kiss your lower stomach.”

Sasha rolled her eyes while raising her shirt as Charlotte came around the counter, “Like you haven't been down there before.”

Charlotte placed her hand on Charlotte's hip and bent over a little so she could kiss Sasha's stomach just below her belly button and she could smell Sasha's body wash and groaned softly. Of course Sasha being the tease that she was stepped back before Charlotte could get a few more kisses, and licks, in.

“You're a tease.”

“Please, playing this game was  _ your  _ idea, dummy. We'll play until it's time to quit.”

“And when will we know when it's time to quit?”

“When one of us orgasms first.”

“Oh...and what does the winner get?”

“Bragging rights, I don't know, we're in quarantine, Charles. Don't look at me like that, bragging rights is all you're gonna get.”

“Fine, fine...” Charlotte held up her phone, “It landed on you, pick one.”

“Dare.”

“Using only your tongue, you uh...you have to draw something on my lower stomach and I have forty seconds to guess what it is.”

Sasha's smirk told Charlotte that she was in for a hell of a time and that she might need to be sitting down for this next dare. Sandwich and fruit completely forgotten, Charlotte quickly pulled a chair from the breakfast table and sat down, legs spread so Sasha had room between them.

“Whenever you're ready Princess.”

“I'm always ready, daddy. It's you that ain't ready for me.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully of Truths...well, for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

“Truth or dare, babe?”

Sasha startled slightly and nearly tipped the orange juice she had in a wine glass that she was holding while she was curled up in the corner of her sofa with a heavy throw blanket. It had been storming for the past few hours, and the lights have been flickering but so far nothing was shut off just yet and it was barely eleven in the morning.

The thunderstorm initially woke Sasha up from her deep sleep a few hours ago and she'd been unable to fall back into that state so she decided to get up and lounge around downstairs while Charlotte slept. Sasha picked up the remote and paused the thriller movie she'd been watching on Amazon Prime and turned so that she could look at her girlfriend properly and Sasha licked her lips at what she saw.

_ Damn.  _ Charlotte came around the sofa wearing her dark red satin robe that was open revealing the all black lace bra Charlotte was wearing and the matching lace boy shorts, neither leaving very much to the imagination—not that Sasha didn't already know what lay beneath the fabric, but damn she could still appreciate the view. So much that Sasha actually forgot why she paused the movie in the first place, other than to stare at her girlfriend.

Charlotte smirked at Sasha's prolonged silence, sitting next to her and crossing her legs at the knee, “Sash? Honey!” Charlotte snapped her fingers in front of Sasha's face, immediately drawing her eyes back to her face and Charlotte grinned, “Like what you see?”

“You alright.” Sasha rolled her eyes and drank some of her orange juice, “How'd you sleep?”

“Damn good until I realized that my favorite pillow was nowhere to be found, the storm woke you up early?”

Sasha nodded, “Yeah, I've been down here watching these random movies. Are you hungry?”

“Not right this second,” Charlotte sighed, then gestured to the TV, “What's this?”

“Some movie I found called  _ The Boat... _ I have no idea what the hell I'm watching but it's pretty good so far, a little creepy. This man has been trapped in this bathroom for the longest and I'm not sure if the boat is haunted or if he just has shitty luck.”

Charlotte nodded, it seemed interesting enough but she wasn't the type to jump into a movie that she hadn't started from the very beginning unless she'd seen it before or if it was a lifetime movie. “I'm gonna cook us some breakfast...or lunch—”

“Brunch.” Sasha supplied with a cute smile.

“Right,” Charlotte returned her smile, “Any requests?”

“Whatever you make I'll be happy with it.”

“So...waffles and fruit, got it. But before I go...pick one.” Charlotte held up her phone, revealing the screen and Sasha rolled her eyes playfully, remembering their game from the day before. It was hard to forget it, especially since it kept her from getting any action the night before lest she forfeit the entire game before it could really get started.

“Hmm,” Sasha hummed thoughtfully, it was still early in the day and she didn't feel particularly inclined to move from her comfortable spot, “Truth.”

“Alright, Sasha...what do you think Charlotte's biggest fantasy is?”

Sasha groaned, that was both a hard and easy question. She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought and Charlotte watched her, curious about her answer. Because they both knew that between the two of them, they had some pretty kinky fantasies going. “Your biggest fantasy is to get me pregnant.”

Startled, Charlotte let out a loud laugh, “You think so?”

“I  _ know _ so, you have a pregnancy kink...do you remember two months ago when—”

“Okay, okay, you don't have to bring up old shit, Sasha, I remember,” they both laughed lightly at that particular memory on the side of the road as they drove to the next city for another house show. It was a moment neither of them regretted but it also wasn't their proudest moment either. “I think you'd look good pregnant though.”

“Maybe,” Sasha agreed, “But not right now, I wanna wait a few years before I start thinking about kids, you know?”

“I do,” Charlotte placed her hand on Sasha's knee over the blanket, squeezing gently, “I'm not rushing that, you know that right? I'm ready when you are.”

Sasha placed her hand on top of Charlotte's and laced their fingers together, “Marry me first before we start talking about kids.”

“You already know my stance on that, Sasha. I'm willing to go at your pace, babe.” Charlotte leaned over to peck Sasha's lips gently then a few more times, “Mmm, I love you. Okay...your turn, hit the button.”

Sasha cleared her throat as she set her wine glass down on the table and took Charlotte's phone and hit the button and rolled her eyes when it landed on her again, “Truth.”

“Wimp.” Charlotte took her phone again to read the prompt out loud, “Oh...this is a good one.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow when she spied Charlotte's shit eating grin, “What? What does it say?”

Charlotte snickered, “Sasha, would you like to receive anal sex?”

“Oh.” Sasha inhaled deeply, making a face that made Charlotte chuckle even more and Sasha considered skipping the question but the rules about skipping meant she would be taking shots of liquor before noon. “Wow, well...”

Charlotte waited patiently for Sasha to work through her answer because she knew how uptight Sasha was about that topic and while they'd discussed it in the past, they hadn't exactly come to a conclusion on whether or not they'd go all the way.

“Maybe, yes.”

Charlotte blinked, head tilting to the side, “Really?”

“I mean...” Sasha sighed and shrugged cutely, “Yeah, I trust you not to hurt me. You haven't so far with what we've already done...but you're not exactly average size, Charlie. If we ever do that...” Sasha trailed off but Charlotte didn't need her to finish that sentence because she already knew.

“I know, and I will. One more before I go cook breakfast?” Sasha picked up her wine glass again and nodded, Charlotte pressed the button and laughed when it landed on Sasha again, “Damn, today just isn't your lucky day, babe.”

“Fuck that app, truth.”

“Sasha, what position turns you on the most?”

“I have two... missionary and prone bone.”

Charlotte groaned quietly and involuntarily, feeling her lower body react for a split second, “Yeah, so many variations with that first one...but prone bone? Jesus, I can never last long in that position with you for too long.” Charlotte raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Sasha's knuckles, her heated gaze never leaving Sasha's brown eyes, “I'll be right back.”

“I'll be here...and two waffles for me please, I'm starving.”

Charlotte kissed Sasha's knuckles one last time before pulling away and going into the kitchen, putting a little more sway in her hips as her robe billowed behind her, knowing that Sasha was watching her until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Charlotte and Sasha were laying on the sofa with a bigger blanket and they were both lying on opposite ends of the sofa with their own pillows and their legs tangled, both of them comfortable and lazy. The storm outside had gotten much worse, it was so dark outside neither of them could believe that it was just three in the afternoon. The winds were loud and the rain was heavy—they'd gone through at least two or three movies and Sasha was in and out of sleep.

“Truth or dare?”

Charlotte grunted softly, turning her head slightly, “Truth.”

“Charlotte, would you watch porn with your partner?”

Charlotte scoffed, “I don't have to watch porn with you, Sasha, you're a wet dream all on your own.” Charlotte picked up her own phone, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“This day is just full of truths huh?”

“I'm too lazy to get up for a dare, what's your excuse?”

“Same thing...if someone gave you ten thousand dollars would you star in an x-rated movie?”

“Nope. Would you?”

“Nah, not my scene. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Oh...” Charlotte settled further into the sofa, “Do you remember the first time you masturbated? Describe it?”

“Oh god,” Sasha immediately blushed, putting her own phone down as she laughed and covered her face with both of her hands, “Oh my god, no!”

Charlotte sat up on her elbows, eyebrows raised, “Oh this outta be good, spill Banks. What's the story there?”

“I wanna skip.”

“What?!” Charlotte exclaimed, eyes widening slightly, “You can't skip! C'mon, babe, it's just me! Please?”

Sasha groaned loudly, her face hot, “I don't know, it was a long time ago...but it was when I was in wrestling school and the instructor was...okay, I had a crush on her.”

“Oh, do tell.” Charlotte purred, sitting up fully now the blanket pooling in her lap, revealing her bare chest and lace bra she still wore, “What was her name?”

“It was a long time ago, I don't remember but she was so pretty and strong...I was in her group, and being the only girl in the group she worked with me the most. And...I don't know it was a stupid crush and everything that we did, I thought...” Sasha half sighed half laughed, “I was young and stupid. But the night I first masturbated was the day that we started grappling.”

“Mmm,” Charlotte nodded, following along with Sasha's story closely, truly intrigued, “And then what?”

“I...” Sasha cleared her throat, looking from the ceiling and to Charlotte's intense blue eyes, “It was that night that I discovered that I could come from playing with my nipples, but of course I didn't know what any of that meant until later...I just knew that it felt good.”

“I wonder how much you've learned now.”

“Plenty,” Sasha smirked, “Maybe I'll show you one day.”

“Maybe we could show each other.”

Sasha's eyebrow quirked as she too sat up matching Charlotte's position, “Sounds like something to add on our quarantine bucket list. Spin it again.”

Charlotte pressed the button, and they both watched the circles spin until it landed on Charlotte's name this time, “I pick truth.”

“Charlotte, would you pierce both nipples?”

“Yeah, sure, why not. What would you think about it?”

Sasha made a face, “I think I would love them. I'd probably get mine done too.”

“Really now, thought about it before?”

“Last year but when I tried, Bayley kinda shut that down.” Sasha saw the dark look cross Charlotte's face but she knew that it wasn't from jealousy, but more so annoyance and anger.

“She's not still texting you is she?”

Sasha shook her head, “No, me changing numbers and you getting fined five grand for breaking her nose and busting her lip at work solved that, remember?”

Charlotte huffed, crossing her arms, and shaking her head, “I still catch her looking at you, it's like she wants me to fuck her up some more.”

Sasha pushed her phone and blanket aside as she untangled her legs from Charlotte's so that she could carefully crawl closer to the older woman. Charlotte moved her own blanket aside so that Sasha could settle in her lap comfortably with a knee on either side of her, straddling her. Sasha wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shoulders while the blonde placed her hands on Sasha's waist, drifting down beneath the long shirt Sasha was wearing.

“Let her look, but she'll never touch me again. Okay?”

“I don't mean to be so...” Charlotte looked down between them and shrugged, her hair falling into her eyes, “Knowing how she treated you that whole time...she didn't deserve you Sasha, and it pisses me off. I just wanna beat her ass some more.”

Sasha chuckled, kissing Charlotte softly as she settled all of her weight onto Charlotte's lap carefully to avoid hurting the woman, but with the way Charlotte pulled her down—she was far from uncomfortable, “I love it when you get all protective and daddy for me...but seriously, if you beat Bayley up again, I'm pretty sure they'll fine you ten thousand dollars and suspend you for thirty days.”

“I know they will.”

“Don't let her get to you. She's not worth our time,” Sasha placed her hand beneath Charlotte's chin, and lifted her head until they were eye to eye, “Okay?”

“You know what would really make me feel better?”

“No, what?”

“If you picked a dare...it's your turn.”

Sasha glanced down at the phone between them and rolled her eyes with playful exasperation, “Fine,  _ fine... _ dare. You're such a child, Charles.”

“Dare... oh shit,” Charlotte breathed, and Sasha felt Charlotte growing a bit firmer beneath her and now she was really curious about the dare that the game had given her, “For one minute, Sasha gently slip your hand into Charlotte's pants and stroke her.”

Without saying a word Sasha sat back so that she could have a little more room between them as she reached between their bodies, thankful that Charlotte was already half naked and she didn't have to work extra hard to get into her girlfriends pants.

Sasha's nailed grazed Charlotte's abs as she made her way down to the band of her lace boy shorts. Charlotte watched Sasha's face as Sasha continued to look down at what she was doing, slipping her hand into Charlotte's shorts...shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable. There was hardly any room for her hand. Charlotte's trimmed dark blonde hair tickled the skin of her hand but it did nothing more than bring forth a small smile.

Sasha gently and cautiously takes Charlotte's member in her hand, leaning forward until her forehead is nearly pressed against Charlotte's, using her knees as leverage. Sasha moved her hand a few times, slowly and immediately Charlotte began to swell in her grasp. Sasha's eyes lifted to Charlotte's and she breathed in when she saw Charlotte's burning blue eyes staring directly at her. Trapped in her lover's gaze, Sasha rubbed her thumb over the head once.. _. _ twice... _ again, _ and Charlotte was getting harder right in her hand. Being so close, Sasha could see Charlotte's pupils dilating. Sasha squeezed gently, knowing just how Charlotte likes it.

“Sasha,” Charlotte moaned, her grip on the back of Sasha's thighs tightening as she began to rub the smooth bare skin.

“Sssh, I'll take care of you, daddy.”

Charlotte smiles, fully hard now—with Sasha, it didn't take much, especially when she called her that—and Sasha marveled at how stiff she could get Charlotte in seconds. It did things to a girl's ego.

Sasha began to slowly stroke Charlotte, feeling her veins and feeling a little bold—Sasha would let her hand drift a little lower towards Charlotte's balls, massaging them making the older woman tense and choke beneath her.

“Sasha—” whatever Charlotte was about to say was immediately cut off by the alarm on the app signaling that their time was up and the dare was over. Charlotte nearly chucked the damn thing across the room but Sasha took her time removing herself from her lover. Giving Charlotte one last stroke and squeeze, before pulling her hand free of the confines of Charlotte's boy shorts. “Fuck, I forgot we were still playing.”

Sasha winked at Charlotte and went back to her side of the sofa, making sure to give Charlotte a full view of her hot pink thong beneath the shirt she wore before settling comfortably once more. “Spin it.”

Charlotte took a few moments to get herself to calm down and to just not forfeit the entire game entirely but her competitive streak wouldn't let her, she and Sasha were just too competitive for it to be that damn easy. No matter how tempting. But damn if Sasha didn't have her zoning hard. Charlotte reached down to adjust herself in her shorts and she spread her legs a little more so that she was comfortable before she picked up her phone again.

“Uh, it's,  _ ahem... _ my turn. I'll pick dare.” When Charlotte opened the dare, her grin immediately had Sasha on edge, especially when Charlotte looked up at her. “I have to give you a back massage with body cream of your choosing.”

Oh so slowly, without uttering a single word, Sasha slipped the shirt from her body and tossed it somewhere across the living room but Charlotte couldn't be bothered by that...she'd only gotten a glimpse of Sasha's bare chest before her girlfriend was rolling over, presenting her strong bare back to her and fluffing her pillow.

“Well? Get to it! Chop chop, baby. My back isn't gonna massage itself.”

Charlotte scoffed and got up from the sofa to go get the body cream from upstairs, muttering the entire time—Sasha was playing with fire but Charlotte was determined not to lose this game. As she was going upstairs, Charlotte suddenly got an idea that would put her ahead of Sasha.

“Your ass is mine, boss.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Next chapter will be full of dares picking up from this chapter, NSFW probably doesn't need to be said since it's me writing this shit. Anyway, thanks for stopping in. 
> 
> -Sith

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Pretty sure these dares will get dirtier and a little more whoa as I go further into this short story.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
